Deep In My Heart
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Is it possible for true love at first sight? Ofcourse it is, but realising that your feeling something special is even harder! Gohan already holds feelings for the young woman, but does Videl feel for him too?


**Deep In My Heart**

Standard Disclaimers: I do not own any dragon ball z characters whatsoever I am merely using them for enjoyment of, both you and me I gain no profit whatsoever. All characters herein belong to their respective owners. Any lyrics used will be credited at the end of the chapter in the **Soundtrack **section.

Chapter One - Secret Admirer

The sky was painted a beautiful pastel blue as the soft fluffy clouds soared across the sky. Butterflies floating across the soft wind that rustled through the leaves. Birds singing their songs louder and louder as the car past by the tree's. Chatter was getting louder as the early morning dew began to sink into the soil of the ground.

Sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree Videl Satan pulled out her hairbrush and began brushing her long black hair, before putting it into two plaits which hung over her shoulder. She smiled slightly to herself. Here she was seventeen, one of the most popular girls in school thanks to her father, and yet she was bored. Today was the start of senior year. The last time she would ever be with her friends again.

Suddenly a pile of textbooks slammed onto the table besides her causing her to jump. Her best friend Eraser groaned as she sat down beside her friend. "I didn't realize growing up required so many books"

"Well Eraser you chose those subjects" Videl answered putting her hairbrush away in her black bag, which was sitting on her lap. "How are you?"

"Exhausted" Eraser answered tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Slept in and didn't get the change to put my hair up"

"Looks good this way Eraser" Videl answered, "It really does"

Eraser smiled thankfully at her friend, they had been friends since junior grades and had stuck together through everything that happened in her life. "Lets go put this in my lockers"

Videl nodded and picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as Eraser picked up her textbooks and they walked into the school. People were running up and down the corridors, some were playing with some basketballs and tennis balls others were gaining extra notes before exams.

That was the joy of starting senior year. Whilst everyone else was doing exams, you didn't you started with a whole new curriculum. Videl sighed to herself. This was just going to be an ordinary day wasn't it?

-

The smell of good cooking filled the room as a young man sat at the table of his home. The walls were painted a lovely pale blue color, and the roof was a pale pink. His mother didn't have the best taste in colors, but he still loved her dearly. After all she made delicious food and lots of it, and that was one of the most important things to a saiyan. He looked over to the woman who turned around and headed towards the table carrying the frying pan in her hand.

She smiled at him. Her long black hair was up in its usual hair style of a bun, and her apron hugged her waist tightly as she bent foreword to put some bacon and eggs on her eldest sons plate.

"Be good today ok, Gohan" she answered smiling at him proudly.

"Yes mother" Gohan answered gently brushing his hand through his short spiked black hair, he kicked his bag at the bottom of his chair just to make sure it was still there.

"Oh I'm so proud of you" Chichi answered smiling at her son yet again, as a small boy came running into the room and jumped onto his seat. His long spiky hair, an exact resemblance to that ChiChi's husband Goku, led to prove that this young child was infact a member of the son family. He looked like Goku's mini me.

"You've made it all the way to your final year! And next year you're going to be studying to be a scholar or a doctor"

"Mother" Gohan groaned slapping himself in the head.

"Dr Gohan son" Chichi whispered to herself as she placed some food on the young child's plate.

"Thank you mom," the child answered

"Your welcome Goten" Chichi answered, "Gohan shouldn't you be heading off dear?"

Gohan put down his empty plate and looked down at his watch and leapt to his feet. "Yes I should" he answered as he walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on his cheek, he ruffled Goten's hair and ran out the door before leaping in the air and flying off.

"When do I get to learn to fly like that?" Goten asked innocently

"One day" Chichi answered, "eat your breakfast"

Goten turned around to his plate and was about to eat it when he paused for a moment. For there sitting on the table was a small pink envelope. "Mom what's this?" he held up the letter.

"I don't know" Chichi answered taking the envelope off her son, "looks like a love letter…. hmm Videl"

"Videl?" Goten asked

"Such a sweet name" Chichi answered "We should give this back to him, hurry and eat your breakfast and we'll go to capsule corporation before we drop off this to Gohan"

"Yay!" the child answered

-

The corridors of the hall of Orange Star High were filled with loud noises. Gohan at the moment was banging his fist into his locker.

"Whoa watch it Gohan," a voice answered as Gohan turned around to see a tall slim, brown haired beauty.

"Lime" he answered in shock

"What you so shocked to see me?" Lime asked as she opened up her locker and dropped her books into it.

"Nah!" Gohan answered, "Just tired, I'm not with it"

"Right" Lime answered, "So you auditioning for the musical production this year?"

"I don't know"

"Awe come on" Lime answered, "What's wrong don't know what part you'd go for?"

He smirked at her. "I want the part of a tree"

She smiled. "You idiot" she joked "Do you even know what the production is this year?"

"Uh no!" Gohan answered

"It's an adaptation of Beauty and The Beast" Lime answered "You should go for the part of the beast, you certainly have the build for it"

"You insulting me?" Gohan asked the girl in a slightly ticked off voice. She backed away slightly; she had a look of fright in her eyes. And she darn well should, this guy could kill people with the flick of a wrist.

"ERASER!!" a voice snapped causing three quarters of the hall to turn to the owner of the voice. Of course the owner of the voice was none other then Videl Satan herself. Lime groaned.

"You know she wouldn't have any friends if it weren't for her father" Lime answered as Gohan leaned on his locker and sighed to himself. No he hadn't told anyone this but ever since he started high school four years earlier.

_Bring._

Every teenager in the room groaned and began to head of to their class in despair all sighing as they walked into the classroom and ascended their chairs.

"OK class" a blonde teacher answered walking around the room as everyone copied down some notes. Gohan looked up at the board before looking down at his paper again. The teacher smiled as she looked at some other students who were busy passing notes pretending to write the notes down on the board. She sighed.

'_At least there's one or two good students in the class_' she thought to herself as she walked to the front of the room.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Every single person in the classroom turned to the noise as they saw Videl put her arm on the table and flip her wristwatch open.

"This is Videl" Videl answered tossing her black pigtail over her shoulder and moving the hair out of her eyes.

_"Videl we need you down here!" a voice came through her rist watch._

She climbed to her feet and began to walk towards the door as the teacher continued talking about her lesson forcing every other student in the room to focus on the subject at hand which was really to the disappointment of them all, they all wanted any change to post pone any work.

Lime looked over to her friend who was staring at the door. She elbowed him gently, before nudging him to force his attention on her. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his daydream. "Oh...i uh..i gotta go" he raised his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Son" the teacher answered

"May i please use the bathroom?" Gohan asked politely as she nodded. He bowed his head slightly before getting to his feet and running to the door and out the door and towards the stairs which led to the roof.

-

The gardens of Capsule Corporation were very neat and tidy, beautiful flowers were blossoming out of the plants and showing themselves off the world, before emitting their beautiful scent into the garden. Bulma dropped the grass clippers she was holding and wiped her forehead.

She never was a gardening girl, but someone had to do it, and her husband was always busy training their son. They way he saw it. If your old enough to walk your old enough to train.

"Bulma!" a voice shouted as a small blob ran and hugged onto the legs of the woman, "Hey!"

"Hey there Goten" Bulma answered as ChiChi shut the front gate behind her, she smiled at the two. "How are you doing munchkin?"

"I'm alright" Goten answered "Where's Trunks?"

"Busy training" Bulma answered "You can go join them...there in the Gravitational room"

"Yay!" the child answered and with that he'd ran off into the house. ChiChi sighed to the woman.

"They're a handful" ChiChi answered

"That they are" Bulma answered walking into the house, allowing the woman to follow her. They walked through the corridors until they reached the kitchen. The walls were painted a pale blue, and when you looked around you only say the highest technology of Capsule Corporation, every appliance had a capsule corporation logo as well

"Coffee?"

"Yes please" ChiChi answered sitting down on a chair. She pulled the envelope out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "Do you know a Videl?"

"Yeah" Bulma answered pouring the hot water into the mugs and bringing them to the table for them both. "Her father's a big celebrity"

"My poor boy" ChiChi answered

"Why's that?"

"Look at this" ChiChi replied showing her best friend the envelope, Bulma smirked to the other woman.

"Looks like a love letter chi'" Bulma answered smirking even wider.

"I know, We're taking it to give to him at school"

-

Videl walked into the corridors of Orange Star High wide eyed. She had just witnessed a miracle. She had witnessed a man with blonde hair and aqua eyes, and incredible strength take on 10 men single handed.

She slapped herself in the face gently. With this man there, she didn't even have to go, she didn't even lay a hand on them. The man helped more then she did.

'_He was incredibly strong_' she thought to herself, _'i should find out who he is, and get him to help me maybe become partners_'

She paused when she heard a few noises, and looked over towards her locker where she saw two figures banging on the locker trying to get it open. She tiptoed forewords and put her hands on her hips as they continued to do their job.

"Are you alright there?" she answered causing the two to drop to the ground in shock.

_hey this is only my first chapter, let me know what you think i love to get honest feedback, especially on ways i can improve. Thanx._

**Chapter soundtrack**: You make me feel like a star - The Beu Sisters, Best Friends - Angela Via.

**Next Chapter**: Who were the two people at Videl's Locker? Will Videl ever meet this mystery man? Where did Gohan go when he ran out of the classroom? Do you have answers to all these questions? Most Probably you do!


End file.
